1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to validation methods and more specifically to computer implemented validation methods that efficiently generate test programs that satisfy a criterion established by a user or by a system designer.
2. Description of Related Art
Validation test programs are a series of inputs that are used to verify the functionality of a device such as a microprocessor. Validation of a device may be performed in numerous ways. For example, the device being tested may be simulated by a computer program. Alternatively, the device itself may be tested.
Validation methods include test-based methods, coverage-based validation methods, and other known methods. A coverage-based method, for example, executes a test program that generates new coverage data that is then manually evaluated in view of existing coverage data to determine whether the desired coverage has been reached. Coverage data may be used to gauge the “goodness” of test programs that are used to find “bugs” in a design of a device such as a processor. Coverage data is data that indicates what elements of a given set of conditions were activated during a dynamic or static evaluation of a device under test.
Determining whether the coverage data generated from a test program has achieved the coverage that is necessary is a very labor intensive process. Additionally, a significant amount of effort to redirect a test generator to create a new test program is required.